


Thirty years of longing (and love declaration)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is jealous, Benn is helpful, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Marco just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco just wants to sleep but Shanks keeps bothering him with love declaration, and then Ace has to be jealous about it.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Thirty years of longing (and love declaration)

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of love triangle between Ace-Marco-Shanks. Jealous Ace is my favorite.  
> Anyway, happy reading.

"Thirty years!" roared Red-Hair.

"What?"

"It's been thirty years and still you won't love me back! You truly have no heart, Marco!"

Marco glares at the snail.

That is before he realizes that the person talking to him from the other snail can't see his facial expression (it's not a visual den den call, that is).

"Whatever." he said, quickly decided in hanging up.

He is not to be interrupted in his already scarce sleep by a drunken yonko. Diplomatic be damned.

Unfortunately, before Marco can get back to his warm bed, the snail starts to cry again. It does so in a way that is so loud he can't even...

"What?!" he barked.

"I love you Marco."

_The fuck?_

"I love the way you change into that glorious phoenix, I love the way you kick anyone who messes up with you because maaan... That is a mean kick, and I love how badass you are when taking any attacks with your phoenix fire knowing nothing will harm..."

_Smack!_

And someone cries for pain.

Marco is still processing whatever that sound it is when the snail speaks again. This time tho, the voice that speaks to him sounds a tad different.

"Sorry, Marco. I will confiscate the snail and will prohibit the crew to lend 'him' their snails as well. For whatever reason, he is super drunk tonight."

_Ah, isn't that the reliable Benn?_

Marco sighs with relief, glad that he doesn't have to hide his snail somewhere (or processing whatever confession Red-Hair just uttered to him because it sounded serious for once? Tho him being drunk all over it). He can sleep peacefully now.

"Thank you Benn."

There is a sound of whining and another smack, that obviously derives from annoyed Benn and the crying red haired captain.

Marco rolls his eyes (albeit with a little amusement. Red Hair's (little physical) suffering is amusement for him, hence). Hanging up the snail, he finally can get into to his dear bed and continue his sleep.

"What was that? Shanks said he had been pining for you for thirty years?"

Marco groans.

"Not now Ace. Just sleep."

"I don't care that he had been doing it longer than me! Did he know how bad I've been tortured by watching you for months looking sexy and untouchable and mffff..."

Marco muffles the whine by smacking Ace's face rather hard to his chest, preventing him to speak furthermore.

"Sleep." 

"Mffhhhhhhffff!"

This time Marco reaches for the angry boy and then kisses him sloppy (his brain is so sleep deprived, he won't be able to muster any skill either way). Thankfully, this action renders Ace speechless and somewhat breathless (okay, so probably the issue is not the skill).

Marco smiles in victory and embraces Ace closer.

_Now, about that sleep..._

**Author's Note:**

> I was exhausted. Writing Shanks x Marco with my phone (an angsty one too, kinda, it made me mellow) tired me so I took a break. This fic was the product.  
> .  
> Anyway, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
